Us vs The World Season 3
by Ragemodeftw
Summary: Continuing where we left off from season two we find our characters learning how to deal with the trauma and grief of what has happened and what is left to come


Season 3  
Episode 1 begins with Roy and Sonny returning from their hot balloon ride escapade from the end of season 2. And they come back to the campus and notice the group dark and sad and just an ere of darkness across the campus. The announce their return to the group without much response so Roy without realizes says and asks "wow everyone is so mopey geez who died" and than intro song. Later on Kevin is explaining to Roy what has been happening since they left for summer. (Time skip to junior year) Kevin leaves the conversation saying just make sure not to ask who died this time just in case someone else does. Sonny, Juliet, and Ash are all talking together in a group about their classes coming up and what there plans are for the year, Juliet and Sonny seem talkative while Ash is more quite not really talking at all till she finally gets up and leaves. Juliet and Sonny start talking about their worried about Ash but Thomas should be able to cheer her up. The end of the episode shows Thomas just walking by Ash and not saying a word, and Ash seeming more broken by this than ever.

Episode 2  
Thomas begins his training for the upcoming match. Kevin and Roy keep trying to talk to him about why he keeps avoiding Ash until finally he just says, "she's not his problem and if she needs someone she has friends who can help her" Juliet tries to talk to him about what happened when he went to talk to her, and Thomas just shrugs off the comment and just says she was wrong about him and Ash it would have never worked out.

Episode 3 Ash is in her room making a phone call to Thomas and getting his voicemail. She says " I know I deserve this, all of this, and that you probably still hate me, but I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I said just leave me alone, I'm sorry that I left, I'm sorry that I didn't choose you, I know it's way to late but I need you to know that I " end of message" Ash than starts to yell in anger and throws her phone across the room and it breaks. Outside of the girls dorm Juliet and Sonny are dragging Thomas towards the door saying that enough is enough that they need to make up or make out or whatever make they need to do so they start talking again. Than there is a crash and a window breaks from upstairs and the fire alarm starts to go off as they start seeing flames erupt from the side of the building. After not being able to reach her cell Thomas runs into the building towards her room and breaks down the door which he sees a chair fell down in front of the door blocking her escape. Thomas kicks down the door and sees her passed on on the ground which he than grabs her and takes her out the building to the ambulance. Right before she gets wheeler off she regains consciousness enough to say "I'm sorry"

Episode four  
Thomas is still getting ready for the next pool tournament as his cast is about to come off. The group slowly one by one to visit an unconscious Ash in the hospital after she went into a coma after all the smoke that went into her lungs from the fire. The episode shows each charecter talking about what's been happening in their life Sonny tells her about how she has to move out during the summer because her mom wouldn't accept that she and Roy where in a relationship and made her choose. Kevin talks about his uncertainty in his relationship with Juliet because of he's never had a people actually stay in his life, with his mom leaving at such a young age his dad's girlfriends never staying more than a month. His dad blaming him for everyone leaving him, right before his dad's incarceration. Juliet comes in and talks about how sorry she is for this all happening, that if she just let Thomas be, he wouldn't have been giving her the cold shoulder all this time. Roy comes in and shows her something off camera asking her if she thinks Sonny will like it. The episode will end with Thomas in the hospital getting his cast off, he finally noticed he has had a voicemail in his box and sees its from ash. Ash tells him it's all her fault but gets cut off right before he can hear what she wanted ro says and begins walking towards Ash's door but stopping turning around and leaving.

Episode 5  
The episode begin the day before the tournament and Thomas is ready play for the regional title. Small opening montage of him winning constant matches to get ready and vic in the background growing more and more jealous of him. Thomas wakes up and sees the alarm clock say it's Tuesday 11:40 and he says crap I'm late for lunch. Thomas than is at the table with the group who are all talking about when they think they she'll wake up. Thomas lets it slip he hasn't visited her and the group begins arguing with him until Vic shows up and starts saying things like, "well she isn't in a relationship anymore sir why would he be interested" "I wouldn't be interested in a girl who tried to off herself" "well ms noris just got married so maybe he's just a little preoccupied at the moment" leading Thomas to challenge Vic to a fight in the plaza in front of everyone so they'll all know what a coward he is if he tries to pull anything. The rest of the episode shows the group trying to talk Thomas out of it leading Juliet to stop him and say he's being an idiot. Thomas doesn't listen to anything she says and just tells her that the last time she "knew" what to do, she was wrong. Thomas than meets Vic at the plaza and the both begin to fight and it clearly is a one sided fight with Thomas in the lead. Thomas finally knocks him to the ground with a solid punch. Thomas begins to walk away and Vic gets up and stabs him in the back with a knife he was hiding and the episode ends with Thomas bleeding out in the ground.

Episode 6  
Thomas wakes up in a gasp and sees his alarm clock is 11:40 Tuesday. Thinking it was all a dream Thomas goes through the day with deja vu and quickly gets stabbed by Vic and wakes up at 11:40 Tuesday. The episode than show multiple fights where Thomas still ends up dying at the end of it until Thomas finally listens to what Juliet has to say about the only reason he's fighting is because he wants to see Ash, and that he needs to just go and see her. Thomas than leaves the campus to go to the hospital and gets to the door and can't knock. He slides down the door sitting down. " I just can't see you, because this is all my fault. I shouldn't have ignored you when you where hurting. I shouldn't have got between you and Jeremy. I shouldn't have asked you on that date. I shouldn't have agreed to go with you to that audition. Your life would've been so much better if I just hadn't got in the middle of it. So I can't see you, because I can't be apart of your life anymore. I can't keep ruining it for you. During this Thomas' reality begins to alter where everything turns to darkness except for him and the door. The camera pans out from there and transitions to an overhead shot of Thomas in the hospital in a coma.

Episode 7  
Roy and Sonny are leaving Thomas's hospital room. Sonny is crying saying now we have two in here I just can't take it anymore. Roy says how about we go out on a date, and get your mind off all of this. Kevin's and Juliet are performing a concert but afterwards the stress of everything is really getting to Juliet. She than finally tells Kevin that she trusts him and that he's the best person that has ever been in her life. Kevin doesn't really know how to respond but tell her it'll all be okay. Roy and Sonny begin their date with a box that gives them three options. Roy tells her how the first book she was reading when she got here was an choose your own adventure book and how much she loves them so he made an choose your own adventure date. The date leads them into a forest where the find a sword and a bow and arrow. They begin their journey in search of a legendary treasure. They travel the forest fight off creatures and finally are lead to a clearing in which the treasure lies. The go in and than are surrounded by strange figures. Roy looks at Sonny and says "this is the end of their adventure. They have recovered the treasure and this was the end. But the treasure will only be special to them." Roy gets on one knee. "Sonny you have been my partner in all my adventures for the last three years, and I have enjoyed every journey and decision we have made together. But now I have an important question for you, will you choose me to have adventures with for the rest of your life" Roy pulls out a ring  
Thomas wakes up at the alarm clock says 10:30 Wednesday. "Finally I'm out of the Tuesday to what Wednesday will be bringing, what the crap, why am singing" all of this is done in song.

Finale musical episode  
So the premise of this episode is that in Thomas' coma dream, all he is getting is musical numbers showing him what his life would be like if he didn't have Ash in his life. He is captain and three time league champ of the billiards league. Which is song in the tune of Mulan make a man out of you, to him teaching freshman to make a pro out of you . Havnt figured out the other numbers yet but basically in this world he is successful but not happy he is top of his class, has a job lined up for him outside of college , but is constantly alone. Juliet and Kevin went on tour together after getting their associates. Sam and Sonny moved in together and are happily married. At the end he finally finds out the Ash died, from a car accident she was in Freshmen year. Because she was all alone while Jeremy was always gone she had to drive herself everywhere. During the breaks between musical numbers we see that Sonny said yes and they where so excited and went to show Kevin and Juliet. Juliet begun to ask Kevin when he plans to propose to her. Kevin said he hadn't really thought about it. Juliet than asked about marriage. Kevin says he never really planed on it either. Juliet starts to freak out on him because he doesn't trust her to even think about having a life with her. And Kevin says " I didn't plan on this, I didn't plan on falling in love with you. Everyone I know has walked out on me. You are the one person who hasn't so I have no plan because I've have never had to plan for anything outside of myself." Juliet responds "for three years we have been together and I understand not being ready to get married, and not ready to get engaged, but if by now you can't trust me to plan some sort of future with me, than I don't think we have a future together. Back in Thomas' head Thomas starts to contemplate his life with Ash and that he didn't kill her, but may have saved her life, and than all the scenarios begin to run through his head showing Ash would always be alone and sad, with Juliet in the background saying "Ash you only have that goofy smile whenever you are around Thomas" the scenarios than change to a life where Ash choose Thomas at the end of season 1 and they were together through season 2 and the three couples were happy together, than eventually all three groups got married and they all went to each other's weddings. Than all their kids where together playing as they got older. Thomas seeing all these possibilities being possible decides he can't remove himself from Ash life any more than she could. Finally Thomas wakes up in the hospital and sees Ash staring at him. "You know you sleep talk a lot. Were you watching Mulan or something" "ash your okay!" Than the awkward trying to hug while in a beds ensues. "Yeah you dork, I just got cleared to walk around and I heard you got stabbed and ended up in the hospital, what you couldn't stand me being alone in the comas or something, it doesn't work like that dude" "listen ash I need to ask you something really important" "what is it?" "It's not your fault, not mine what has been happening, we keep going around in circles trying to avoid what is clearly meant to happen. And I'm tired, I'm tired of being alone, I'm tired of pretending I don't have feelings for you, and I'm tired of avoiding you. Ashly I'm in love with you, and I've been in love with since you ran into me freshman year, so if you would have me, I would want to go out with you sometime as boyfriend and girlfriend"  
"Well I think we need to heal up first, but yes a thousand times yes" "alright when we finally get cleared, let go out on a real date. Same place as last time"  
End of season 3


End file.
